Current image, video, and audio editors require the original media to be resident on the editing device to make high-quality edits. If the editing device does not contain the original high-quality media file, and edits are made to a low-resolution version of the media file, the edits will not be reflected on the original high-quality media file, which results in a loss of fidelity. On the other hand, downloading the original high-resolution media to the editing device to make high-quality edits can be very time-consuming and cumbersome using even fast network connections, let alone using slower network connections typical of most wireless mobile devices.